1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a game and a method for playing a game whereby a projectile is tossed at a target and points are scored depending on the accuracy of the toss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of tossing games have been described:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,066 to Sole et al., granted Sep. 18, 1979, describes a game wherein gliding discs are tossed through target rings for varying point totals depending upon which ring the disc is tossed through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682 to Brown, granted May 27, 1980, discloses a recessed horizontal target, much like an enlarged version of cups used as targets in golf courses, toward which a "marker" is tossed. Points are scored for tossing the "marker" in varying proximity to the target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,256 to Falloon granted Oct. 31, 1989 teaches a tossing game comprising a plurality of cups into which a projectile is tossed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,310 to Nicholas, Sr. et al., granted May 31, 1994, discloses a textured mat with target markers upon which a disc is tossed for varying numbers of points depending on where the disc is tossed in relationship to the mat.
The prior art discloses games wherein a projectile is tossed at a target and points are scored for accuracy. The prior art, however, does not disclose a game whereby a projectile is tossed into a tube, wherein the tube is oriented in a substantially horizontal position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tossing game having certain advantages over prior art tossing games. Use of a substantially toroidal tube or similar shapes as a target has certain substantial advantages over the prior art providing for three- or four-tier scoring derived from the unique shape of the target, depending on where the projectile lands in relation to the target. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a target that is easily moveable, where there are no holes to dig and where the target may be used in water. It is a further object of the present invention to provide projectiles and targets which may be large or small, depending upon whether adults or children play, where the game is to be played and the skill level of the players. Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide targets and projectiles that are safe for users of all ages.